


[podfic & text] Director Fury's Monster

by sk_lee



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk_lee/pseuds/sk_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How i see Phil Coulson coming back to life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic & text] Director Fury's Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This is not serious. It was written to be read aloud by Simon, my iPad. So spelling and punctuation were tailored for correct sound not correct grammar.

 

64K Mp3 3:42  download from divshare [HERE](http://www.divshare.com/download/24344186-d5d)

  


 

 

* * *

Story TEXT below: 

A tall, dark man in a leather overcoat stands outside a greying tower as relentless rain pours down over his uncovered bald head. He is staring at a plaque. A bolt of lightening illuminates it, flashing a fleeting glimpse of the word 'shield' in all caps, each letter separated by a period, emblazoned below what appears to be the image of a bird of prey.

A gust of wind whips his overcoat around his legs as he walks to a door that merely looks like a shadow on the wall. He makes his way up a staircase that is surprisingly well lit and clean. He stops at a door with a yellow warning poster. Danger high voltage.

He takes out a well used card and swipes his way into a room. The room also has well appointed lighting. It appears to be an observation room. He walks to a bank of windows that overlook a laboratory of some sort.

In the laboratory, a lone man in a white lab-coat is switching equipment on. There are four rows of generators: big, shiny and modern looking. Also there is a table with a pulley system that seems to rise all the way to the domed roof and beyond.

The dark gentleman pushes a button and speaks into a communication panel on a console near the windows.

"Are we ready Dr. Banner?" He says with little patients.

"Yes, Director." Dr Banner says. He turns from the screen of his computer and looks up over his shoulder at the Director.

"Light 'im up." The Director says.

Dr. Banner looks at the CC camera and nods. A moment later two blue-coated technicians wheel in a gurney. What could only be a human body is on top of the gurney covered with a metallic sheet. The sheet is lowered, to expose the body to the waist. Leads, IV's and black symbols are covering every visible part of the body with the exception of its face.

The techs transfer the body and the metallic sheet to the pulley rigged table and begin attaching the leads to their color coordinated pairs coming from the generators and computers. After the techs leave Dr Banner checks all the leads and adjusts the flow through on the IV's.

He shoots a determined look up at the Director. Dr Banner's hand is poised over the large red button that will begin the process of raising the table and opening the dome roof. At the Director's affirmative Banner starts the process.

The table ascends smoothly up. Wind begins to swirl into the lab. Dr Banner's hair is blown into disarray and not a few drops if rain dampen his lab-coat and glasses. A force shield engages after the table passes through the open dome, again trapping the raging storm outside of the lab.

The Director steps into the lab and Banner starts. No one is supposed to be in the laboratory during the process except Dr Banner.

"Director Fury?" Dr. Banner says confused.

"How long?" Fury ignores Banner's question.

"Maybe half an hour." Banner says. There is no way to predict the number of strikes it will take to get the job done. But 'I don't know' is not an answer Director Fury will accept. "There have been four hits so far."

At Director Fury's insistent eye lock Banner continues. "Not enough to charge yet." As soon as the words leave his mouth a monitor pings and the indicator goes green.

"That's, that's it." The Doctor says checking another monitor.

"Bring him in." The Director growls. He moves out of Dr Banner's way and watches as the doctor reverses the table lift. As the table lowers it brings with it smoke and rain and the smell of ozone.

The table comes to a stop. The metallic blanket is gone. The black symbols are now tattooed into the body's skin. Dr Banner puts a stethoscope over the heart. The skin is hot. He feels the creep of electricity coming off of the chest. It snakes up his arm.

He sucks in a breath. He steps back as Fury moves closer to the table. Fury's eye roves over Phil's body. The body appears different but he has to be sure.

"Well!" Fury snaps impatient.

"He's alive." he says. Dr Banner smiles down at the Agent. "He's alive!"

Fury snatches out his mobile from the pocket of his duster. He hits send on the text message he composed earlier.

All over the globe the mobile phones of the elite of the agents of SHIELD get a text message. It says: Coulson LIVES.

THE END


End file.
